Grand Court
The Grand Court is a very large, open room in the Bryyo Cliffside. Description Living up to its name, the Grand Court spans a huge area, like most rooms in its section of the Cliffside. Here, its main entrance leading from Grand Court Path overlooks the court. A level below that contains a Morph Ball tunnel covered by badly hinged panels that can easily be ripped off with the Grapple Lasso. On the lower level, there is a large inactive Mogenar-class War Golem in the center of the arena, which covers a Phazon pool. Two other chambers sit at the edges of the court: one leads to a small room, which can be blocked by a large stone structure in the case of hostile life-forms, and contains the Age of Science Bryyo Data entry behind a locking panel; while the other leads upwards to a platform opposite the entrance to the Grand Court Path. This large gap is traversable thanks to a series of Grapple Points. By swinging from them, Samus can also discover a short path leading to a White Blast Shield-covered door to Reliquary III. Connecting rooms *Grand Court Path (via a Blue Door) *Reliquary III (through a White Blast Shield) *Hillside Vista (via a Blue Door) Inhabitants *Two Reptilicus Hunters (upon arriving there for the first time). *Two Reptilicus (upon any other visits) *Gel Puffers *Phaazoids Items ;Gold Credit: The Labor Golem in the center of the room must be reactivated by using the X-Ray Visor on a Combination Lock on the Golem. This moves it back into its former position, revealing a pool of Phazon. This also releases a couple of Phaazoids, one of which can be split into a Red Phaazoid. Killing it will reveal this Credit. Scans ;Mogenar-class War Golem :"Mogenar-class War Golem is without power. Unable to activate with current suit upgrades." ;Mogenar-class War Golem (X-Ray Visor obtained) :"Mogenar-class War Golem is without power. Head-mounted switch used for manual activation." ;Mogenar-class War Golem (moved) :"Mogenar-class War Golem has moved into position and has automatically powered down." ;Panel mountings :"Panel mountings appear to be weak from age. May be ripped off with enough force." ;Stone structure :"Stone structure is extended and blocking hallway access. Clear hostiles to remove it." ;Stone structure (hostiles cleared) :"Stone structure is retracted into the wall and no longer active. Hallway access granted." ;Bryyo Lore Locks :"Stone plates appear to be a primitive locking system that requires specific input to open." ;Age of Science :"The ships of Bryyo sped to the stars, in all directions, bearing the banner of peace. Soon we found stellar brethren in the Chozo, the Luminoth, and the Ylla. Starborn knowledge came to Bryyo, and we gladly sent our wisdom to our new friends in return. The hearts of Bryyo were filled with pride, and they honor the Lords of Science for all the wonders we provided. As the time of New Bryyo came to be, the old ways faded. The cries of joy from those who honored Science covered the angry shouts of those who mourned the old ways, the Primal Traditions." ;Concentrated Phazon :"Your PED Suit will allow you to absorb this Phazon into your body and utilize it as energy." Gallery Grand Court 1.png|Samus approaches the fallen Mogenar-class golem Grand Court 2.png|Samus engages Reptilicus Hunters Bryyo hall 3.png|The passageway near the entrance to Hillside Vista Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Rooms containing Red Phaazoids Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3